


how we almost broke up

by kihyungs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyungs/pseuds/kihyungs
Summary: Minhyuk thinks he's falling out of love with Hyungwon but in truth he's just feeling neglected, and maybe a little needy. Kihyun knows this, Jooheon knows this, the janitor in the Fine Arts building knows this. Heck, even Hyungwon knows this so they just let him be.Minhyuk recalls this during his wedding years later and laughs at the absurdity of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My body decided it was great to write a fic at four in the morning. Also, I apologize for some errors lol I just really wanted some Hyunghyuk and somehow churned this out. Excuse me for some mistakes bleh

“Now, let’s call on the groom to say a few words out front.”

“Which one?” Someone from the back of the room screams, probably Jeonghan judging from his voice. Everybody laughs at the question and Minhyuk takes it upon himself to walk to Seungkwan and take the mic. He takes a deep breath, facing the people before him and glancing back at Hyungwon before he talks.

“First of all I’d like to thank everyone for celebrating this special day with us,” Minhyuk starts, glancing at everyone in the room. “My parents and Hyungwon’s, Kihyun, Hyunwoo, my co-workers, my relatives—everyone, just thank you.” From the corner of his eyes he can see Jooheon and Changkyun spilling tears and even Kihyun who said he won’t cry is being comforted by Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Minhyuk lets out a small laugh.

“And of course, Chae.” Minhyuk says, using the nickname he’s called Hyungwon from the moment they met. His name is too long, Minhyuk reasons.

Minhyuk doesn’t even bother to look back at his _husband_ because he knows that Hyungwon’s looking at him with those eyes. He’s been trying real hard not to cry the whole day and he’s sure he’d burst if he sees Hyungwon looking at him like _that._

He continues facing the front even though his words are directed at the man behind him. “I really don’t know what else to say. I usually talk a hundred miles a minute but,” He stops mid-sentence, eyes watering at the thought of everything leading up to this very day. “Ah, damn I said I won’t cry today.”

The people laugh at that, and Minhyuk smiles. He takes a deep breath and continues, “We’ve gone through a lot and,” Tears are already welling up in his eyes and he tries to blink them away. His mind is a mess, he’s overwhelmed, all his emotions piling up so when he says his next few words it’s with choked up tears, “I even remember when I almost broke up with him.”

Finally, he looks back at Hyungwon over at their table. He's already crying, anyway. Hyungwon looks surprised, his eyes wide and confused, like he can’t believe what Minhyuk just said. It’s his first time hearing this since Minhyuk’s never told him about it.

Minhyuk shoots his husband a small, apologetic smile and then, he talks.

 

 

 

“Minhyuk you better have a fucking explanation for calling me out or else I’ll skin you alive.” Is the first thing Kihyun says when he catches sight of Minhyuk’s figure. When he gets closer though and sees the worry on Minhyuk’s face, he softens.

“Hey,” Kihyun whispers, hands finding Minhyuk’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort the latter. “You okay? What happened?”

“I think,” Minhyuk says, eyes watering, his lips set into a pout. “I’m falling out of love.”

“What?” Kihyun asks incredulously. Because, really, he can’t believe it. He won’t believe it. God could say that Minhyuk’s falling out of love and Kihyun still won’t believe it. And he’s a damn catholic.

“It’s not working anymore.” Minhyuk continues. “We barely talk, and he never leaves the front of his laptop. He likes his books more than me, Kihyun!”

And just like that Kihyun’s worries dissipate into the warm May air.

Kihyun knows Hyungwon’s been working his ass off to finish his senior thesis, he knows Hyungwon’s work ethic. He knows Minhyuk, who strives off of Hyungwon’s attention and care, just feels neglected and maybe a little needy because Hyungwon’s too focused on his final paper.

But by the look on Minhyuk’s face, he firmly believes he is falling out of love with his boyfriend. Kihyun rolls his eyes so hard they will never be the same ever again.

“Is this the reason why you called me out this late at night? For fuck’s sake, Minhyuk.”

“Hey!” Minhyuk says indignantly, pouting at his best friend. “I’m serious.” He stomps his foot, looking much like a child throwing a tantrum. But to Kihyun Minhyuk is an overgrown child.

“You’re just overthinking.” Kihyun says. He just wants to go home and sleep. “You know how he works. Just bear with it until his deadline.”

“No, but—”

“Nope. Don’t even bother denying it because it’s the truth.” Kihyun says with finality. “Now excuse me because I am a normal human being who needs sleep to function, and we have morning classes tomorrow.”

“Kihyun—”

Kihyun holds up a finger to Minhyuk’s lips, silencing whatever else he was planning to say. “I. Need. Sleep.” is what he says but what he really meant was _If you don’t let me sleep in the next ten minutes I’m going to gut you alive and have your organs fed to sharks._

Minhyuk is smart enough to actually shut up and Kihyun sighs. “Look, you’re really just overthinking this, Minhyuk.” Kihyun says, trying to at least comfort his friend. “Hyungwon loves you, you know that. Everybody knows that. And you feel the same. So stop saying otherwise, okay?” Kihyun pats Minhyuk’s cheek, smiling at him reassuringly. “Now go home and sleep this off, alright?”

Minhyuk nods but Kihyun knows the other doesn’t believe him. Overthinking can be a scary thing, really.

But if there’s one thing in this world that is pure and genuine and true, it’s Hyungwon and Minhyuk’s love for each other. Kihyun never doubted it for any second he’s known these two and he can’t believe Minhyuk’s doubting this now.

He says this all to his friend and he sees Minhyuk’s lips threatening to form a smile. “You really think so?”

“I fucking know so.” Kihyun says with conviction. “Now stop overthinking and let me sleep.”

“Tch, you can’t be bothered to help your best friend when he’s having a crisis because you want to sleep?” Minhyuk shakes his head, “What kind of friend.”

Kihyun punches him in the gut and they laugh, the air suddenly filled with their tinkling laughter. They hear someone shush them from above, probably one of Kihyun’s neighbors who’s trying to sleep.

They laugh louder.

 

 

 

Despite Kihyun’s strong and convicted statements last night, Minhyuk couldn’t help but doubt his words, still. Hyungwon was fast asleep when he returned home last night, didn’t even bother waiting for him nor did he ask where Minhyuk was going before he left.

Minhyuk knows he’s being immature, petty even but he can’t help it. Sometimes Hyungwon couldn’t even be bothered to do anything but his damn thesis. Minhyuk worries for his health too seeing as Hyungwon barely even eats, won’t eat unless prompted.

He tells all this to Changkyun a few days later, during a lull in his shift at the Starbucks near their campus. Changkyun is quiet the whole time he was talking but the younger gives him a deadass stare the moment he finishes. He looks unamused, to say the least.

“Are you motherfucking kidding me?” Changkyun says, his face and tone screaming nothing but disbelief.

Frowning, Minhyuk says, “If Hyunwoo was here, he’d offer to scrub your mouth clean.”

“But he isn’t.” Changkyun replies. “So, again, are you fucking kidding me?”

Before Minhyuk even has a chance to reply, a customer walks in who they immediately recognize as Jooheon.

“The usual?” Minhyuk asks once Jooheon’s at the counter. The usual is some sweet crap that only Jooheon enjoys. Minhyuk’s surprised the boy doesn’t have Type 2 Diabetes yet with how disgustingly sweet his favorite drink is.

“Nah, I need caffeine. So, like, a venti Caramel Macchiato with an extra shot of espresso please.”

“Long day?” Minhyuk asks as he hands Changkyun the cup with Jooheon’s order. Changkyun starts working on it immediately.

“Sort of,” Jooheon says, reaching inside his bag for his wallet. “Pulled an all-nighter last night to finish a report and I still have a class at four.” He yawns then, handing Minhyuk his due amount.

“Ick, goodluck.”

Jooheon smiles, his dimples showing. “Thanks.”

“Hey Jooheon,” Changkyun starts as he finishes making Jooheon’s order. “Will you believe me when I say Minhyuk’s falling out of love with Hyungwon? Or, like, Hyungwon doesn’t love him anymore?”

Jooheon’s face contorts into one of pure incredulity, “What? Of course not.” He says as he walks to the checkout counter to get his drink. “Where did you even get that idea? Have you seen them, even? Are you blind? They’re so in love it’s gross.”

Minhyuk walks over them from the register, hitting Changkyun behind the head for even talking. “Stop dissing me and Chae, I’m right here.”

Jooheon smiles at him apologetically, “Sorry, Minhyuk. But it’s true, so…”

Minhyuk scowls and Changkyun laughs, saying, “Right? Will you also believe me when I say it’s Minhyuk who thinks that?”

“What the fuck?” Jooheon exclaims, loud enough for the few people at the place to glance at him, wondering what he was cussing about. He smiles sheepishly at them and Minhyuk can see him turning a little red in embarrassment.

Jooheon turns back to them, brows furrowed, looking at Minhyuk like he can’t believe what he just heard.

“What the fuck?” He hisses. “Why would you even think that?”

Minhyuk opens his mouth to relay his concerns but Changkyun beats him to it. He recalls everything Minhyuk told him a few minutes ago, but with sarcasm laced in every word.

Minhyuk decides he hates Changkyun.

“Have you seen how he looks at you? What the fuck?”

“You said that three times already,” Minhyuk replies, if only because he couldn’t find the words to answer to Jooheon’s question. Yes, he’s seen the way Hyungwon looks at him, far too many times. Everyday, even. And if Minhyuk’s being completely honest with himself, it’s everytime Hyungwon so much as looks at him.

However, his thoughts only appeared when Hyungwon _hasn’t_ looked at him like he always does, eyes filled with love and everything else that comes with it. Lately Hyungwon looks at him with dead, tired eyes that don’t even last for more than a few seconds before he’s buried his nose into his books again.

He says this to the music majors in front of him and they both say, in perfect unison, “You’re just overthinking.”

Kihyun’s annoying voice replays in his head, the night when he called him out. Minhyuk frowns.

“He’s just busy,” Jooheon continues, taking a sip of his macchiato. “Hyungwon’s always like this. He’ll come ‘round once he turns in his thesis, I’m sure.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Minhyuk asks. “What if he realizes he’s more in love with his thick ass Law books than he is with me?”

“Okay now you’re just being silly.”

And he is, Minhyuk _knows_ he is but his anxiety is a bitch, trying to constantly find something he can worry about even though it’s not worth his energy.

“It’s just stress, on both of you. More on Hyungwon since you’ve already passed your final paper a few days ago.” Minhyuk wants to believe Changkyun’s words, he really does.

“Maybe your body’s just looking for something else to stress about?” Jooheon chimes in. “You did say you only have a final sketch to turn in next week, right?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says, glancing to the door just as a customer walks in. “Thanks, you two.”

“No prob,” Jooheon says before glancing at his watch. “I need to go or else I’ll be late. See you later!”

They attend to the customer–her order much like Jooheon’s, one filled with caffeine–in silence.

“See?” Changkyun starts, walking over to join Minhyuk behind the register after he completes the order. “Even Jooheon thinks it’s bullshit.”

“Language.” Minhyuk chides jokingly.

“Oh shut the fuck up.”

 

 

 

Minhyuk goes home to a dark apartment.

Again.

The only light he sees is the one emanating from Hyungwon’s laptop when he enters the living room. His boyfriend’s bent over his laptop again, books strewn over the table and two mugs of coffee sitting at the corner. Hyungwon doesn’t even notice his presence, nor does he look up when Minhyuk draws near.

Minhyuk places a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder and the law student jumps a little in surprise. He blinks at Minhyuk’s form, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes.

“Hey,” Minhyuk whispers, smiling softly. “Why don’t you take a break?”

Hyungwon yawns, stretching his arms above his head before grabbing the hand Minhyuk placed on his shoulder. He plays with Minhyuk’s fingers absentmindedly, “One more page, maybe.”

Minhyuk frowns. That’s what Hyungwon always says but then he ends up doing more than one page. “At least tell me you’ve eaten already?”

Hyungwon’s only reply is a guilty, tired smile.

Minhyuk sighs, “Chae…”

“Sorry,” He says, and maybe he means it but Minhyuk can already see his fingers twitching, wanting to continue where he left off. “You can go have dinner, if you want. I’ll follow.”

Minhyuk knows he won’t but he doesn’t push it so he eats dinner alone that night, falls asleep to an empty bed and wakes up the next morning without Hyungwon beside him.

He stares at the empty side of the bed, wishing Hyungwon was still there, smiling at him as he wakes up.

But he isn’t and Minhyuk feels so, so lonely.

 

 

 

They follow the same routine for a few more days. Until one day Minhyuk returns home from his classes to see Hyungwon passed out on their coffee table. He sighs but he can’t keep the fond smile that breaks out from his lips, not when Hyungwon looks so adorable sleeping like that.

“Chae,” Minhyuk whispers, patting his boyfriend lightly on his cheek. Hyungwon stirs but he doesn’t wake up,only turning away when Minhyuk switches from patting his cheek to poking it.

When it’s clear Hyungwon won’t wake up no matter what Minhyuk does, he decides to clean up the clutter on the table before he moves Hyungwon to their bedroom. As usual, books whose titles and content Minhyuk doesn’t bother reading, random pieces of paper with notes and empty coffee mugs fill the table. There was one thing that grabbed Minhyuk’s attention though, something completely unrelated to Hyungwon’s final paper.

Underneath the books and notes are fliers for all kinds of apartments, ones that are located aways away from their current apartment. Minhyuk doesn’t want to overthink, like what Kihyun and the rest have been saying but his thoughts go into overdrive. Does Hyungwon want out? Is Hyungwon tired with dealing with him? Did he realize that Minhyuk’s just a waste of time and space? Is that why he’s looking for a new apartment?

The book he’s holding slips from his hands, the sound it makes when it makes contact to the floor resonating throughout the whole apartment. It wakes Hyungwon up, and he looks at Minhyuk with lazy eyes, saying, “Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk looks at him, studies his face, his features, his everything and he runs.

**Author's Note:**

> yuck right? lol anyway kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!


End file.
